K!
"Solo una idiota del mas alto calibre intentaria desafiar al mismo destino" : —Kaguya, refiriendose a mi ¬¬" Kaguya es la hermana mayor de Kim. Personaje Apariencia K es una chica que aparenta unos veintitantos años. fisicamente es una version "mas adulta" de Kimiko al ser gemelas, esto incluye el color palido de su piel asi como el pelo azul claro de Kim. Suele usar una vestimenta "seria" siempre con uniformes ho corbatas. Personalidad K solia tener la personalidad que Kim demuestra una energetica y sin preocupaciones, pero algo causo que su personalidad cambiara a un tono mas serio y rara vez sonrie. Kaguya siempre se comporta como si el objetivo de la mision fuera lo mas importante por encima de todo esto colisiona con el modus operandi de Karen ya que ella por el contrario esta dispuesta a desviarse para ayudar a otros y no esta dispiesta a hacer sacrificios si se pueden evitar. Etimología Kaguya no es su verdadero nombre de echo Kim explica que Kimiko ES su nombre y al robarle su identidad Kim se quedo con el nombre, lo ma sprobable es que para evitar mas relaciones de las necesaris durante su trabajo Kimiko se cambiara a Kaguya o "K" (para los amigos) El nombre hace echo con el episodio "The Princess of the Moon and the Queen of Hearts" haciendo entender que Kimiko es la "princesa" de la luna cuando en realidad la instalacion Lunar era una ambicion de su hermana gemela Kaguya; en folclore Japones, el nombre de la princesa de la luna en el cuento del leñador de bambu es Kaguya, quien vajo a la tierra y se escondio dentro de el bambu. Relaciones Personal de Phoenix Kaguya trata con el personal de phoenix como si fueran trabajadores en una oficina, considerandolos "no capaces de enfrentar verdaderos enemigos" y descartandolos como aliados en su trabajo. Lily Kaguya y Lily tienden a no estar deacuerdo mui a menudo, ya que Kaguya tiene el dever de protegerla, esta esta dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio total de que Lily este a salvo, mientras que Lily no lo hacepta y en palabras de K "Eso hace mi trabajo mas dificil" Kimiko En el pasado Kaguya era la hermana gemela mayor energetica y sin preocupaciones y Kimiko era la timida y llena de inseguridades gemela menor, cuando estan cerca de la otra Kimiko revierte a su antiguo ser hablando de forma timida, sin embargo Kaguya no cambia su personalidad alrededor de Kim lo que termina pareciendo una madre sobreprotectora protegiendo a su hija timida he inocente (como se puede observar en "Phoenix Zapping #1") especialmente ahora que la diferencia fisica ente ambas hace que en lugar de gemelas parezcan madre he hija ImouBot ImouBot es el "Pixie de Inteligencia Artificial y Soporte Magico" que K creo para no sentirse sola despues de perder a su hermana en su linea temporal, es probable que al igual que Kim con Alpha, K aya ido mejorando y modificando el ImouBot durante quien sabe cuanto; aunque a diferencia de Kim y Alpha no parece que K e IB tengan una relacion mas aya de compañeros de trabajo. "Ellos" K muestra un desprecio enorme contra "Ellos" y por como Karen confronto la vision de Kaguya de dejar a Chris tirado en "No Man Left 4 Dead" podemos deducir que ella y "Ellos" tienen historia. Que es eso? quieres saber esa historia? ok te lo dire pero no se lo digas a nadie si? x3 aqui vamos: Kaguya perdio a Kimiko en su linea temporal original "el destino demanda que solo una de las 2 Gemelas puede vivir" pero para engañar al destino, Kaguya hizo un trato con ellos, la prometieron que traerian a su hermana de vuelta y en su lugar tras un experimento fallido (de donde K saco esos ojos, los "Bad End Eyes") terminaron destruyendo la linea temporal de K dejandola tirada sin su hermana, sin linea temoral a la que volver y con unos ojos que la permitian ver el peor final de cualquier situacion. Frases Celebres * *suspiro* * *suspiro* Odio cuando tienes la razon (normalmente en referencia a Karen) * Hare lo que tenga que hacer! la mision en lo primero recuerdas?! (normalmente cuando discute con Karen) * Puede que ya no sea tan joven como mi hermana, pero con la edad viene experiencia, ahora, dejame enseñarte la experiencia que tengo en patearte el culo! Trivia * Kaguya ha pesar de su naturaleza seria, se comporta casi como una niña ilusionada cuando ayuda a su hermana en el labortaroio. * Ya que K ya no tiene tanto tiempo para hacer inventos increibles como cuando era pequeña y ahora el tiempo que pasa en el laboratorio se lo pasa ayudando a su hermana ha "impersonarla", esta siente mucho orgullo en las invenciones de Kimiko (y verguenza cuando resaltas lo orgullosa que esta x3) * Parece que K cuando era energetica era toda una bromista (como se puede observar por el tipo de Humor que muestra Kimiko cuanod se comporta como ella) sin embargo ahora que es seria y no sonrie mui a menudo parece haber perdido su "toque" (como se puede observar cuando intento hacerse pasar por una hermana sobreprotectora con Alpha y Kim negandose ha haceptar su relacion). * Parece que K se procupa de que su hermana termine siendo una antisocial (autoproyeccion K? ¬¬) * A pesar de que le queda pequeño y esta vastante roto K sigue usando su antigua bata de laboratorio (a modo de chaleco/camisa) con una corbata (como se la apaña para no mostrar nada? enserio no lleva nada debajo! como lo hace?!). * Kaguya hace referencia a los 4th walls de Karen como "es causa de las infinitas Karen, es algo asi como una escapatoria mental, para evitar la locura, pensar que eres un personaje siguiendo un guion" pero SI somos personajes auqnue no sigamos un guion ¬¬ Kaguya mala! no te hablo por una semana! * K dice estar demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse de novios y ese tipo de cosas a diferencia de Karen, sin embargo la obsesion que tiene con proteger la inocencia de su "hermanita" me preocupa...